blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Gone Campin'
Plot Trivia Songs #The Having Fun Song #Let's Go # Cast #Ariel Winter as Hilary #Katie Bergin as Kipper #Nolan North as Blaze #Ramone Hamilton as AJ #Jayden Greig as Jackson #Lilly Bartlam as Jordan #Sarah Gadon as Patricia #Devan Cohen as Patrick #Kannon Kurowski as Billy #Aden Schwartz as Kyle #Christopher Schleicher as Samuel #Taylor Autumn Bertman as Lexi #Emma Shannon as Marissa #Sanai Victoria as Tori #Nicole Moorea Sherman as Felicity #Nat Faxon as Pickle #Steve Little as #Chris Parnell as # # # #Jim Rash as #Kevin Michael Richardson as Crusher Transcript (The episode starts off with the kids having fun.) *All: (Laughing and Cheering). (The gate opened and Kipper peeked out.) *All: "Huh." (Hilary peeks out of the gate and enters the park.) *All: "Hi Hilary." *Hilary: "Hi guys." *Kipper: "Having fun are ya." *Felicity: "We were until you showed up." *Hilary: "Well. Kipper and I brought Blaze and AJ with us." *Felicity: "So let's go have some fun." *All: "Yeah. Good idea. Let's go." (Song: The Having Fun Song.) * (Song ends.) *All: "Yeah! That was fun." *Kipper: "This is fun. Right, mates." (Right on cue, Blaze and AJ came to life.) *Blaze: "Whoa! It sure is." *All: "Blaze! AJ!" *Blaze: "Hi everybody." *AJ: "It seems like you guys are having a great time." *Hilary: "We sure are. But everything's more fun when you guys are here." *AJ: "C'mon. Let's go on an adventure." (Song: Let's Go.) * (Song ends.) *Hilary: "Ready to go everybody." *All: "Yeah!" (Just at that moment, Jackson, Jordan, Patrick and Patricia arrived.) *Jackson: "Hey. Wait up." *Jordan: "We're coming." *Patrick: "Sorry we're late, everyone." *Patricia: "We have to go get our gear." *Hilary: "It's okay. Alright. Ready to go." *All: "Yeah!" *Kipper: "Bonza! What fun." *AJ: "Make the wish, Hilary." *Hilary: "I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City." (In a magic sparkle, the kids arrived in the forest. Just as Pickle was getting ready to pack up for a camping trip.) *Pickle: (Singing indistinctively)"Let's see. I've got a flashlight, a cozy sleeping bag, delicious marshmallows. Everything I need for the perfect camping..." (Before Pickle could even put his knapsack on. He fell down a cliff.) *Pickle: (Screams). (The kids heard Pickle's screaming and looked down over the cliff.) *All: (Gasping). *Patrick: "Was that Pickle." *Patricia: "Sure looks like him, and it sounds like him too." (Pickle lands on a ledge.) *Kipper: "Crikey! Is Pickle alright, mate." *Hilary: "Hmm. He looks okay. He just fell down over a cliff. That's all." *Pickle: "Oh Boy. I'm gonna need help getting outta here. I'd better call a tow truck." (He started to use his Pickle Telephone. Then, he shouted...) *Pickle: "Tow Truck! I need a Tow Truck! Oh well. I guess I'm gonna be here for a while." *Jackson: "Oh Great!" *Jordan: "Just Great! Pickle got stuck just as our adventure started." *Hilary: "Well. Don't let that word get in your way. Hmm. If only we could..." (Before she can think of another idea. A horn was heard in the distance.) *Kipper: "Uh mates. Ya hear something." *Hilary: "It kind of sounds like a horn and it sounds kind of familiar." *Pickle: (Gasps)"Wait." *Patrick: "Hey Guys." *Patricia: "Look. Up there in the sky. Who do you suppose that is." *Jackson: "Is it a bird?" *Jordan: "Is it a plane?" (Just at that moment, Blaze jumps over the cliff.) *Pickle: "It's Blaze!" *Blaze: "Whoo-Hoo!" (Blaze turns into a tow truck and lands before the kids.) *Pickle: "And he's a Tow Truck. It's Tow Truck Blaze." *Hilary: "Tow Truck Blaze! You're here. Perfect timing. Pickle's stuck and needs your help." *All: "What the?!" *Blaze: "Hang on, Pickle. I'll pull you outta there." *Pickle: "Okay." (Blaze launches his tow hook and it grabs onto Pickle.) *Pickle: (Giggles). *Kipper: "And pull." *Blaze: "Tow Truck Power!" *Pickle: "Whee-Hee!" (Pickle got pulled out.) *Blaze: "Whoo-Hoo!" *AJ: "Alright!" *Hilary: "Everyone, this is Tow Truck Blaze. Number 1, Tow Truck in Axle City." *Billy: "Wow!" *Kyle: "Blaze!" *Samuel: "A Tow Truck?!" *Patrick: "Awesome!" *Patricia: "I can't believe it." *Pickle: "That was amazing. I mean, I was like, Help and then you were like, I'm a Tow Truck and then it was like, Rrr. And then, here we are." *Blaze: (Laughs)"Well. You're welcome, Pickle." *Kipper: "Am I ever glad to see that you're safe." *Hilary: "Oh me too." *AJ: "Hey Pickle. What are you doing with a bag full of camping stuff." *Patrick: "Yeah! Exactly, what we want to know." *Patricia: "What's going on." *Pickle: "Ooh! Ooh! I'll show you. C'mon." *Kipper: "You heard him, mates. Let's go follow him." *Hilary: "C'mon. Let's go." (The kids along with Blaze raced off with Pickle to a campsite.) *Pickle: "Here we are." *All: (Gasping). *Blaze: "Wow!" *AJ: "Everyone here looks just like Pickle!" *Hilary: "I don't believe it." *Pickle: "Yep! It's the Pickle Family Campout!" (Song: Family Song.) * (Song ends. Everyone topples over and Pickle slips and slides all the way to the guys.) *All: (Laughing). (Blaze came over with a camera.) *Pickle: "Okay. Say Pickle Family!" (Everyone poses for a picture.) *All: "Pickle Family!" (The picture was taken. The kids all sat together.) *Hilary: (Giggles)"It's a lot of fun meeting Pickle's Family. Isn't it guys." *All: "Yeah! Of course! You said it!" (Just then, Pickle came over with a bag of marshmallows.) *Pickle: "Great news everybody. It's time to roast marshmallows over the campfire." *All: (Cheering). *Kipper: "Huh. Already." *AJ: "Uh, Pickle?" *Hilary: "About that. There's just one teensy tiny little problem." *AJ: "There's no campfire." *Hilary: "Yeah! AJ's right. Ya know you can't have a campfire without firewood. That's what my grandparents always say when Kipper and I went camping with them." *Pickle: "Oh Right. Great news everybody. It's time to get firewood for the campfire." *All: (Cheering). *Ben: "Whoo-Hoo!" *Ken: "Let's look over there." *Grandpa: "I bet there's some over here." *Frilly: "Let's look over there." *Lilly: "Be back soon(Giggles)." *Jackson: "Have fun, everyone." *Jordan: "See you later." (Pickle came over to Crusher.) *Pickle: "Hey Crusher. You wanna come look for firewood with us." *Crusher: "Not really." *Patricia: "Alright!" *Patrick: "Suit yourself." *Pickle: "Great! Then you get the most important job of all, babysitting Baby Gherkin." *Crusher: "Baby Gherkin." *Baby Gherkin: "Crusher." (Baby Gherkin kisses Crusher affectionally.) *Crusher: (Giggles)"Okay. Thank you, Baby Gherkin. I'm happy to see you too." *Blaze: "Alright, Pickle! Are you ready to get some firewood?" *Pickle: "Ready!" (Suddenly, Pickle's Pickle Telephone started ringing.) *Pickle: "Right after this phone call. Hello!" (His cousins appear on the line.) *Ben: "Pickle, it's your cousins calling." *Pickle: "Hiya, cousins. Found any firewood yet?" *Sven: "Oh Yeah! Lots!" *Ken: "This forest is practically made of wood." *Ben: "There's just one itsy-bitsy problem." *Sven: "It's also full of Tickling Spiders." *Hilary: "Tickling Spiders. Yikes. I don't like spiders." (Just at that moment, spiders started to come down.) *Ben: (Laughs). *Ken: "Let's get out of here!" *Ben: (Screams). (A spider jumps at the camera, thus ending the call.) *AJ: "Oh no!" *Kipper: "Is there a problem, mate." *AJ: "Pickle's cousins are in trouble." *Hilary: "They're getting tickled by tickling spiders and ya know how much I don't like spiders." *Pickle: "I've gotta help them." (His phone rings again.) *Pickle: "Right after this call." *Jackson: "Oh Great. Just great." *Jordan: "Can this day get any better." *Pickle: "Hello." (His sisters appears on the line.) *All: "Hi Pickle!" *Tilly: "It's your sisters." *Frilly: "And you won't believe all the firewood we found just floating around." *Lilly: "The only problem is it's floating around...In a swamp." (It was revealed that the sisters are on logs floating away.) *All: "Whoa!" *Tilly: "Please Help!" *Blaze: "Hubcaps! Now his cousins and his sisters need rescuing." *Pickle: "Boy oh boy. Well, at least I know Grandpa's okay." (His phone rings once again.) *Hilary: "Or not." (Grandpa appeared on the line.) *Grandpa: "Pickle, it's Grandpa. And just look at all the firewood I found." *Pickle: "That's great news, Grandpa." *Grandpa: "Now, I'll just take a small rest on this big comfy chair." *Pickle: "Uh Grandpa. That doesn't look like a chair. Maybe you should put on your glasses." (Grandpa puts his glasses on.) *Grandpa: "You're right. I'm not sitting on a chair. I'm sitting on a tall rock, in the middle of a giant cave." *All: (Gasping). *Pickle: (Gasps)"Stay there, Grandpa. I'll get you out of there." (Pickle puts his phone away.) *Hilary: "Uh oh. Pickle's whole family needs help rescuing." *Pickle: "Oh Boy. How am I gonna save Grandpa and my sisters and my cousins." *Blaze: "Don't worry, Pickle. We'll help you save 'em." *AJ: "Yeah! Getting trucks out of trouble is what tow trucks do." *Lexi: "Yeah!" *Marissa: "Of course!" *Tori: "That's right." *Felicity: "Whoo-Hoo!" *Pickle: "That's true. I mean, with your tow truck power and my Pickle power, we can save everyone together." *Blaze: "Yeah!" *AJ: "Let's do it!" *Hilary: "Okay!" (Hilary girls up, pony ears, butterfly wings and a tail appeared.) *Pickle: "C'mon. Let's go save my family." *Blaze: "Whoo-Hoo!" (They set off. Meanwhile, they started searching the forest.) * Category:Blog posts